Infernale
by Mitsuki81
Summary: A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Maxie pouvait sentir les flammes de la passion consumer tout son être. Tout cela ne pouvait être que l'oeuvre de cette sorcière et du sort qu'elle avait jeté sur lui... [Pokemon R/S/E/RO/SA UA!Bossu de Notre Dame] [One-Shot pour l'instant] [Lisez bien les notes en début de chapitre!]


**Bonjour à tous! ^^ Voici ma première contribution pour le Fandom Pokemon en français! :D**

 **Bon, si vous avez lu le résumé/vu les caractéristiques de cette histoire, vous vous doutez qu'il s'agit d'un UA Bossus de Notre Dame!**

 **... Oui, j'assume totalement le fait que cette idée est totalement incongrue!**

 **Plus précisément, il s'agit d'un OS très largement inspiré de la chanson "Infernale" du Disney et est partie du simple fait que bah, le leader de la Team Magma, c'est Maxie** (j'utilise le nom anglais parce que l'appeller "Max" me fait (personellement) faire la confusion avec Max, le petit frère de Flora dans l'animé) **et que Maxie, il veut Groudon, Pokemon feu et que NOM DE DIEU la totalité de la chanson est une grosse métaphore filée des flammes et tout... Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien!**

 **JE VOUS INVITE A CONTINUER VOTRE LECTURE, MÊME SI CA PARRAIT LONG, C'EST IMPORTANT!**

 **Par contre, je suppose qu'il est important que je mette des choses au clair. Le disney a vachement édulcoré l'histoire d'origine, mais quand vous faites attention aux paroles, une fois plus âgé, vous pouvez remarqué que vous avez bien grandi parce que tout de suite, y'a une dimension drolement plus creepy autour du personnage de Frollo.**

 **Donc, je vous le dis tout de suite, ce que vous allez lire, c'est absolument pas le monde des Bisounours. Je met un ranking T parce que j'estime que je reste suffisament soft, mais si les sujets types pulsions, désirs, fantasmes sexuels vous cause soucis, ou si vous êtes trop jeunes!, je vous invite à passer votre chemin.**

 **Mais après, je ne suis pas votre mère, si vous avez décidé d'ignorer mes avertissements, et bien, c'est comme cela que l'on se forge de l'expérience, je vous dirais! Je me tiendrais donc à une obligtion de moyens, et non de résultat.**

 **Je vous laisse ici (on se reparle plus bas, ne vous inquiétez pas! ;) )**

 **La franchise Pokemon ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _Le Bossus de Notre Dame_ version Victor Hugo est quand a elle tombé dans le domaine public (si je ne me trompe pas!) la version de Disney, sur laquelle je m'inspire pour cet OS ne l'est pas, donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment me positionner, donc on va dire que rien ne m'appartient! x) **

**Bonne lecture! o/**

* * *

Marchant d'un pas rapide, Maxie traversa sans un regard en arrière les longs couloirs froids de sa grande demeure. Derrière lui, on pouvait entendre les pas précipités de son valet,

« Maxie, Monsieur, vous semblez chamboulé, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Kelvin le souffle court

« Ce n'est rien » répondit platement le plus âgé, son dos face à lui, « Juste quelques problèmes avec des gitans, mais cela devrait être rapidement réglé. » il fit un vague geste de la main, « Je te demanderais seulement de me laisser seul un moment. Je n'autorise personne à venir me déranger dans mes appartements, sauf urgence, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Parfaitement, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » et sur ces mots, Maxie passa la porte de sa chambre, la refermant derrière lui.

S'accolant sur le mur, il poussa un long soupir, les yeux fermés. Au travers du rideau noir qui obscurcissait sa vision, il arrivait malgré tout à percevoir le mouvement gracieux de-

 _Non !_

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait étrange, qu'il avait des pensées _impures_ , et cela n'était _pas_ normal.

Le son de cloches attira son attention, et il s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte, observant la ville de Lavandia s'étendre sous ses fenêtres, les passants vacants à leur occupation, comme à leur habitude. Il pouvait percevoir sur l'extérieur de la ville s'étendre les caravanes et tentes colorées des bohémiens.

Et face à lui, la Cathédrale des Dieux de Hoenn. L'immense bâtisse froide, immuable, éternelle, splendide dans son architecture, symbole même de la piété des habitants de la région. Le refuge de son cher (sic) protégé qui avait osé outre passer ses interdictions…

Et également le refuge de _cette fille_.

Maxie sentit son cœur frémir à la simple pensée de la gitane, et il secoua la tête. Sa main descendit à sa poche, et il en sorti un chapelet qu'il sera fermement entre ses doigts.

« Toute ma vie n'a été dédié qu'à une seule chose » murmura-t-il, comme une prière qu'il adressait aux divinités de Hoenn, « Servir notre Eglise, nos croyances, et c'est avec certitude que je clame que mon âme est pure, droite, fière et pieuse. »

Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, l'homme s'avança vers l'immense cheminée se trouvant au fond de ses quartiers. Un feu brulait en son sein, réchauffant l'atmosphère glacé de la pièce.

« Ma foi est inébranlable, et je n'ai rien à envier aux prêtres ou encore aux évêques. Et je suis sûr que vous savez que la piété de mon âme vaux plus que l'ensemble de cette pathétique populace qui compose Lavandia. »

Sa voix tressaillit cependant, et ses doigts tremblèrent sur le chapelet, son ton baissant d'une octave,

« Alors pourquoi, par Rayquaza, suis-je saisit de telles sensations quand je la vois danser… ? »

Il ferma les yeux, et pendant quelques instants, Maxie se retrouva deux jours en arrière, au Festival des Fous.

Il était de nouveau assis près de l'estrade, sous la toile de tente dressée pour les hauts responsables de la ville.

Et bien qu'il haïssait les bohémiens avec passion, Maxie devait leur accorder qu'ils s'avaient s'y faire en matière d'animation, bien que parfois ennuyeuses, comme le spectacle de ce jour là.

Avaleur de feu, jongleur, chanteur, dompteur d'Ursaring, Maxie connaissait bien leurs numéros, et Maxie, à maintes reprise, avait du retenir plusieurs baillements.

Puis _elle_ était apparue.

Annoncée par un de ses camarades gitan qui avait disparu dans un mouvement de cape, elle s'était matérialisée sur scène dans un écran de fumée, révélant lentement, _sensuellement_ , son corps gracieusement sculpté et mis parfaitement en valeur par une robe qui flattait chacune de ses courbes…

 _Flora_. Voilà le nom que portait cette gitane.

Maxie pouvait encore sentir son souffle se couper, voyait encore son corps se mouvoir au rythme de la musique que jouaient ses camarades, se tordant avec souplesse, le bout de ses doigts allant caresser l'arrière de ses pieds alors que son dos se courbait en un parfait arc laissant apparaitre la forme divine de ses seins-

L'homme frappa l'un de ses poings contre le mur le plus proche, la douleur le ramenant sur terre.

 _Voilà_ ce qui lui posait problème. Depuis le Festival, son esprit n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de l'image de cette femme qui dansait sur l'estrade sous les cotillons.

« Ô divinités… » murmura-t-il, « Pourquoi donc son souvenir me brûle jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme ? Pourquoi faut-il que je la voie à chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment ? Que mon corps désire sa présence près su sien? »

Tremblant, il porta une main à la poche cachée de son immense cape et en sortit un morceau de tissus rouge et blanc, un foulard.

 _Son_ foulard.

Là, au fond de son esprit, il revoyait Flora se déhancher en sa direction, passer le foulard autour de son coup avec lenteur alors qu'elle penchait avec sensualité sur lui, sa poitrine frôlant la sienne, comme si elle allait l'embrasser, avant de rabattre son chapeau sur ses yeux et s'en aller dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

Il sentit de nouveau ce feu remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale au simple souvenir du mouvement gracieux de son corps, de la manière dont le tissus de sa robe s'enroulait autour de ses jambes, et Maxie tomba à genoux, ses mains se plaçant automatiquement en position de prière.

« Ô seigneurs Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza, me punirez-vous pour de telles pensées impies ? » continua-t-il, et dans un état semi-délirant, il crut voir les flammes de la cheminé redoubler en puissance alors que l'ombre d'hommes encapuchonnés l'entourait comme pour le juger.

« Est-ce vraiment _ma_ faute ? Faut-il me blâmer pour cela ?! » demanda Maxie en tournant sur lui-même, sentant le poids des accusations, du _péché_ qu'il était en train de commettre, lui tomber dessus.

« Pourquoi me punir alors que vous-mêmes nous avez rendu moins puissants que le démon ?! » hurla-t-il de désespoir alors que les ombres se refermait sur lui, et l'image de Flora se matérialisa face à lui, dansant, se déhanchant, frottant langoureusement son corps contre le sien, allumant un feu incontrôlable dans des zones qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible d'éveiller à ce point.

Maxie eut envie de vomir.

Ce _désir_ malsain qu'il ressentait pour la bohémienne, cette créature qui charmait tout homme qui osait croiser sa route, pourquoi devait-il haïr ces sensations tout autant qu'il les désiraient ?

Une telle tourmente n'était pas humaine, ne _pouvait pas_ être humaine. Cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une entité malsaine et diabolique, d'un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour le faire succomber à sa volonté.

Les juges relâchèrent leur emprise sur Maxie alors qu'il comprenait la portée de sa réalisation.

« Est-ce dont cela que vous cherchez à me faire comprendre ? » demanda-t-il, « Que je suis sous l'emprise d'un maléfice de cette sorcière… ? »

Il revit alors le regard langoureux de Flora face à lui, la profondeur de ses yeux azurs qui semblait l'avaler tout entier comme pour le noyer dans les abymes de son regard.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sortilège destiné à le faire chuter.

Un sourire tordu commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, un rire hystérique s'échappant de son corps, « Mais oui ! C'est donc cela ! Je suis sous l'emprise d'un terrible maléfice n'est-ce pas ? » Il tordit le foulard entre ses mains, déchirant presque la couture de celui-ci, « Et si je suis correct, mon rôle est de la punir, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela ! Jamais les divinités ne l'abandonneraient ! Maxie était convaincu de la pureté de sa Foi, jamais le doute ne l'avait saisi ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie ! Alors tout cela ne devait être qu'un test, pour vérifier l'inébranlabilité de ses croyances !

Pendant un instant, tout autour de lui ne fut que flammes alors qu'il clamait sa promesse aux Dieux,

« Et bien, je me chargerais de purger la Terre d'une telle abomination ! Par Groudon, je jure que c'est par le feu que cette Sorcière périra ! Telle la noirceur qui me consume aujourd'hui, demain elle ne trouvera son linceul que dans les flammes de l'Enfer qui l'attend ! »

Une pointe, cependant, se fit sentir à sa poitrine à la simple idée de voir Flora, cette belle enfant, mourir consumée sur le bûcher, et Maxie reprit d'une voix plus faible « Mais… Auquel cas elle souhaiterait se repentir de Mal qu'elle a propagé alors, Ô Dieux, faites qu'elle soit à moi, à moi seul et que jamais elle ne tente aucun autre homme… » Murmura-t-il, humant avec envie le foulard qu'il avait toujours en main.

Il pouvait encore sentir son parfum sur celui-ci, et il lui fut encore plus aisé d'imaginer la jeune bohémienne s'offrir à lui, et uniquement à lui, de l'adoration se lisant dans son regard alors qu'elle-

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie, et Maxie tenta de recomposer sa posture, passant une main dans les boucles rouges de sa chevelure pour les arranger.

Au pas de la porte se tenait la chef de la Garde, Courtney qui le regardait avec gravité.

« Monsieur Maxie » commença-t-elle doucement, « La bohémienne s'est échappée. »

Le plus âgé senti son sang se figer dans ses veines alors qu'il grinçait un « Quoi… ? » entre ses dents.

« La gitane, Flora, n'est plus dans la Cathédrale, elle s'est échappé, Sir, mais nul ne sait comment. »

Maxie resta de longues secondes silencieux avant que son regard ne se durcissent à nouveau, « Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ?! » aboya-t-il presque, « Sors d'ici, Idiote ! Lance des recherches ! Vous devez la absolument la retrouver, compris ?! »

« Oui, Sir » murmura Courtney avant de s'en aller, fermant la porte derrière elle. Mais Maxie avait déjà oublié sa présence alors que son regard se tournait à nouveau sur le feu. Au travers des flammes il pouvait voir Flora, tantôt se déhanchant langoureusement, tantôt se tordant de douleur, tantôt s'offrant à lui avec adoration.

Une rage folle pris possession de son corps alors qu'une nouvelle détermination s'allumait en lui.

« Je la retrouverais, je la retrouverais même si pour cela je dois réduire tout Hoenn en cendre ! » clama-t-il, « Je la retrouverais, et je ferais d'elle mienne ! Et si jamais elle s'y refuse… »

La simple pensée d'un rejet de la bohémienne le mit tellement en colère qu'il jeta le foulard dans les flammes de la cheminée, le tissu rouge et blanc se consumant instantanément.

Son corps commença à trembler. De rage, de colère, de désir, de passion et de _peur,_ pour lui et pour Flora.

« Ô divinités… Ayez pitié d'elle… !Ayez pitié de moi… ! » Supplia-t-il dans un souffle, s'éloignant de l'offrande se consumant à reculons, jusqu'à que son dos touche le mur opposé de sa chambre.

« Faites qu'elle réalise que le salut ne s'offrira à elle que s'il elle s'offre à moi… Auquel cas… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, contrastant avec la froide détermination de son regard, « Auquel cas, je serais celui à l'origine de son calvaire et de sa chute dans les flammes de l'Enfers… »

Et alors que le feu consumait les derniers restes du foulard, Maxie crut voir dans les flammes la forme de Flora tendant une main en sa direction, comme l'incitant à le rejoindre avec elle dans le brasier se consumant dans la cheminée, bougeant lentement son corps au rythme du crépitement des flammes, et de nouveau, Maxie fut entrainé dans ses souvenirs, quelques jours en arrière.

Un nouveau frisson parcouru son dos alors que de vives sensations se concentrèrent à une zone particulière de son corps.

Se mordant la lèvre, l'homme sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à l'appel de son corps.

Alors Maxie succomba solitairement aux désirs que lui suscitait le souvenir de la jeune gitane, imaginant que Flora était à ses côtés alors qu'il sombrait toujours plus profondément dans l'abysse interminable de sa passion.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez?**

 **Je dois vous avouer que ça m'a fait bizarre d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, mais en même temps, j'en suis plutôt contente ^^**

 **Pour le moment, cela restera à l'état de OS, mais j'ai quelque idées dans le cas où j'envisagerais de la compléter avec d'autres. On ne pourra pas parler d'une véritable histoire, mais de scènes en lien avec l'histoire, dans le désordre mais liées en elles, mais vraiment pas quelque chose de long, mais tout cela dépendra 1) de ma motivation et 2) si vous avez envie d'en lire plus sur ce sujet! ^^ (cela impliquera un changement de statut/nom, etc)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ça jusqu'au bout! Laissez une review pour me dire le fond de votre pensée, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre!**

 **En espérant écrire pour ce fandom (en français) dans un futur proche, je vous laisse ici mes p'tits lunatiques! ^^**


End file.
